The Surprising Prince
by CSI Projects
Summary: Lindsay and Danny have been asked to wait on a ball where the new Prince of Manhattan is named, but they both get a shock when the King reveals something extraordinary. Written for CSI Themes: Fairytales


Penname: AmylovesDanny

Setting: New York

Title: The Surprising prince

Description/Summary: Lindsay and Danny have been asked to wait on a ball where the new Prince of Manhattan is named, but they both get a shock when the King reveals something extraordinary

Characters: Danny M. Lindsay M.

Rating: K 

Genre(s): Romance

* * *

Lindsay Monroe picked up yet another glass and sighed. She had been asked to waitress a high class social function, what she wasn't told was it was the function that would determine which Prince would be heir to the thrown and he was to choose his Princess that night. She didn't think she stood a chance at becoming a princess, but she would have liked to have been in the race; instead she was stuck waiting on people who treated her like a slave at the best of times.

"Cheer up" Someone said from behind her.

She turned around and saw one of the waiters, her best friend Danny Messer. Danny had worked with Lindsay ever since she moved onto the island seven years ago, and had yet to muster up the courage to ask her out.

"Hey Danny" She replied, putting her tray down in the kitchen and standing in the door way, "Look at them all, so smug, they think they're the best just because they dressed up pretty and danced"

"Someone jealous?" He teased her, nudging her in the arm.

"No, I'm just saying that I could easily be a princess. I can dress up fancy, I can curtsee and wave, I can dance like a princess"

"Prove it" Danny couldn't resist teasing her, but he didn't know that she was actually going to do anything back.

Lindsay got out of the doorway, and pulled Danny a little further into the party hall with her. They were in quite a secluded corner where not many people would see them. She took his hands, and placed them in the appropriate positions to dance, and she placed her hands on him too. The couple began to do their own little waltz around the corner, and much to Lindsay's surprise, Danny was good at dancing. She was also quite good at ball room dancing, but she had been taught by her mother before she passed away.

Her youngest cousin approached her in the corner, with a very handsome man draped on her arm, in fact she looked beautiful too. Both her cousins did.

"Linds, everyone is getting hungry, you wouldn't want Prince Donnie here to dock your wages, do you?" Aiden said venomously.

Lindsay couldn't stand her cousins one little bit. Thankfully, only two of them were at the Prince's Ball, but they were the nastiest two people she had ever met. Aiden was always verbally abusing her, and taunting her, then Stella would tease her about being from a poorer family, and generally hurting her psychologically.

Danny released his grip on Lindsay, and they each picked up their trays

"You know, its a shame you're not my sister too. When I am crowned princess, you could have been part of the extended royal family. Oh well, I'm sure you and your father will be just as happy in your cesspit" She gave one last insult before leaving with the Prince.

Lindsay's started to make fists, and if she wasn't in the presence of royalty, she probably would have hit Aiden. Danny placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. Don't let her get to you, you're just as deserving as she is" He said softly.

Lindsay was fighting back tears. It really got to her whenever her cousins reminded her how better off they are. They might have been richer, but in Lindsay's opinion, she was better looking and she had more friends.

Prince Mac was making his way up to Danny and Lindsay, Stella attached to his side, "Do you two wanna take a quick break? The Prince and Princess are going to be called soon, and we're gonna need you both to hand out the champagne when it is" He suggested.

The pair willingly obliged, they had been working solidly for three hours, and had yet to have even an unofficial break. Lindsay put her tray back in the kitchen, and removed her apron, Danny did the same but he didn't go outside straight away. He stayed for a little while, and said something to Mac. Lindsay had been waiting for him the whole time, but she didn't catch any of the conversation, it had been extremely secretive.

Eventually, he finished talking and led Lindsay out into the forecourt, his hand was on the small of her back. They sat down on bench overlooking the gardens.

"Nearly midnight" Lindsay commented, looking at the clock on one of the side of one of the towers.

"You know, me and you are the only ones here tonight who hasn't got a date" he commented back, looking deep into her eyes.

Something about his sparkling blue eyes had her mesmerized. They both simultaneously leaned in and met in a tender, yet passionate kiss. Almost immediately, Lindsay started to feel different. Danny felt the same, although he was not at all confused, this was all perfectly normal to him. From the moment he had been born, he knew he was put into the world to be a ruler, people would look up to him sometime. He was born a prince, destined to be a king. Danny held Lindsay close to him, he felt her confusion, but he also knew it would all be perfect again soon. As if by magic, they were gently lifted into the air – not too high but high enough for their feet to no longer touch the ground. The couple began to gently swirl slowly, during one full rotation, Lindsay had been transformed from a dowdy waitress at a ball, with her hair in a ponytail at her back into the most beautiful princess. She was now wearing a deep red strapless dress, a pleated sweetheart bodice maximized her assets perfectly, the full skirt stopped just below her knee but didn't stop enhancing her sex appeal and the beautiful bow below her chest was the perfect final touch. Danny had also been transformed, he was now in a tuxedo, looking like he had been taken straight from a Bond movie.

When the pair had been returned to the floor, Lindsay didn't question what had just happened, it all of a sudden felt incredibly natural for her to have endured such an experience. Danny stood up, holding out his hand to Lindsay, and took her into the ball. She was noticed almost immediately, the colour in her dress contrasted so strongly with the black and white dresses the other wannabe princesses were wearing. The king had decided already, the lady who dares to be different is she who would dare to be a princess. Danny had also known this all too well, which is why when he and Lindsay were taken into the air and transformed, he prayed that her visions of being a princess were not the same as everyone else's, she needed to stand out to be considered. For him, she was the princess already. He had been asked to find a princess for himself, and ordinary girl was the only thing he was told to find, one who did not try hard to be royalty, she just deserved to be treated like royalty just because she was her.

"Ladies and gentlemen" the king proceeded to the stage, calling the attention of his guests. "I have made my decision on who I am going to crown King"

He called the princes up to the stage, and their accompanying princesses. Much to Lindsay's surprise, Danny was moving towards the stage too, taking her with him. After she was over the initial shock, she gracefully floated up to the stage much like her cousins were with the other princes. Now it was personal for her, if she didn't gain a little bit of status, she would never hear the last of it.

"My sons" The king began " You are my flesh and blood, and three of you. Donald, Mac, the people know you as my only sons, Danny the people of Manhattan are yet to know you. Danny is my youngest son, he will be known as Prince Danny if he is not chosen. As you all know, as well as choosing the heir to my thrown, the princess will also be chosen here tonight too. This girl will receive the right to a title, she will tend to all of the princes needs,and he to hers. She will be pure of heart, and fair in face."

Aiden and Stella smiled smugly at the King's speech, they both had thought they were sure to win. The princes that accompanied them on stage were also smiling smugly. To anyone looking on, they all looked like plastic dolls. There was no hair out of place, flawless make-up, tight black dresses, and black stilettos that they could walk perfectly in. Lindsay was different though: her hair was not out of place as such, but the ponytail which it had previously been had been taken down, and her golden curls gently framed her face. Her dress was obviously different though, for one thing, it was red and it flowed nicely, it did not cling to her and show as much flesh as her sisters did. A genuine smile passed across her lips when she felt Danny's hand tighten on hers.

"The prince I have chosen to rule over Manhattan is" The king paused, everyone was getting very uneasy, everyone except Danny and Lindsay, they were just happy to not be serving champagne to everyone, "Daniel"

The king moved towards Danny and stood beside him, facing him but not turning his back to the rest of the party.

"Danny, my son, will you accept the crown and promise to rule over Manhattan with pride and honour"

Danny nodded, and the King placed the crown on his head. He also handed Danny a tiara, telling him to name his princess.

"Lindsay Monroe, will you do me the honour of ruling Manhattan by my side"

"Yes" She whispered, letting Danny slide the tiara into place.

Aiden and Stella were just staring at her in disgust, their respective princes were watching in pleasant shock, they always knew that Danny was more likely to find a deserving princess but they have never imagined him as king.

After some more speeches, Danny and Lindsay disappeared back out into the garden. There, they sat and talked, mainly about their future, and how great their life was now going to be. Everything had changed forever.


End file.
